Super Smash Bros: Intertwined Tales
by Crow's Stories
Summary: Five years ago, meteorites of varying colors had crashed on the planet. They don't seem to have anything special apart from that... or do they? This is an alternate universe fic where SSB characters are given random roles, ranging from being a random townsperson to a leader of an army. (rating may change)
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note: Welcome to the "Super Smash Bros.: Intertwined Tales" fanfic. Actually, this fic began as an intentionally bad fic on the Fantendo Wiki (my username there is Tired Blupi), with nonsense and OOC-ness abound. I then decided to request for deletion on the Wiki and "remake" the fic here. This fic takes place in an alternate universe, and the majority of the characters don't always keep their basic traits, so for those who can't handle this type of story, get ready to be cringed. ;) (Yes, this is still intentionally bad as far as plot goes. You should notice the fatal flaw of this fic soon enough)**_

**Prologue**

It's a stormy night. Running through the dark forest, a man appears as if he's being chased down, even though there's nothing behind him. Soaked in fear, he keeps running. That is, until he trips over a rock. The poor man is very exhausted at this point, he's incapable of getting up. After that, the man, under the name of Luigi, drops down, unconscious.

The forest area itself has its own history. Around 5 years ago, according to the scientists, chunks of extraterrestrial objects in the form of meteorites of varying colors had landed on the planet. The exact location was that particular forest. So far, the confirmed ones were the large red meteorite and multiple smaller blue meteorites. At the time, scientists tried to learn about the meteorites' origins, but after a long time without any clear conclusions combined with the rise of the world's crisis, they eventually gave up and decided not to talk about those meteorites ever again. It's made even worse by the fact that the meteorites didn't seem to have anything special aside from the coloring… until in the recent times, when the meteorites began to ooze out some liquid substance with the same color as the meteorite that produces it and more meteorites had landed on the planet. This case isn't as noticeable however, as, apart from the scientists' issues and the world's ongoing crisis, those meteorites tend to land in seemingly obscure places. Even if active explorers eventually find them, they'll always choose to shut up about it as if they know about the scientists' seemingly silly decision. However, there's only exactly one person who is still researching those.

One morning, former bounty hunter Samus Aran is searching around the forest for the meteorites. After a few hours of searching, Samus eventually finds the exact location of where the first meteorites were spotted. All of the meteorites are oozing out a colored substance of their respective color. Samus, without any hesitance, picks up one of the smaller blue meteorites, wanting to bring it back to her base. But then, she spots the unconscious man, Luigi. The poor plumber has bruises on his face. She then walks up to him and checks his pulse to see if he's still alive. Luckily, he is. So, Samus carries Luigi as well.

Samus's base is pretty much her broken down Gunship covered with vegetation. It has lost its colors and looks dull gray with brown rusty parts here and there. Nothing inside the base works anymore, so Samus only relies on the forest's resources to help her research and survival. Inside one of the rooms, Luigi is laying down on a bed made out of leaves, until he suddenly wakes up. He wonders where he is, and he also notices that parts of his face are covered in bandages. Seeing that the plumber has woken up, Samus comes into his room to offer him some food, which he gladly accepts.

Meanwhile, another plumber, this one in red and wears a brown long coat over his regular outfit, is walking up to a gorilla wearing a red tie and the same brown long coat, while the gorilla himself is looking around the forest. The plumber, Mario, is carrying a piece of paper. He pokes the gorilla, Donkey Kong, and shows him the paper. The paper is a wanted person paper with Luigi depicted on it.

One noteworthy weird thing is, from the looks of it, it appears as if Mario is completely against him. Mario is Luigi's brother. The exact reason will always remain to be seen… for now.


	2. Chapter 1: The Trophy

**Chapter 1: The Trophy**

One day, Luigi is fishing on a pier at a lake, and manages to catch only one fish so far. From the distance, Samus is seemingly watching him. However, deep in her thoughts, she feels that it's the first time she has accepted another person into her base since a long time ago, and that person himself has helped her for the past few days instead of being a threat.

Samus recalls her memories about Luigi tidying up the rusty base to make it, well, more comfortable than before, even though it's still as rusty as ever and the machinery is not fixed at all. She also recalls that he also helped gathering the other meteorites, all done without a protective suit like hers. While at first she's worried about him, she began to think positive that a person like Luigi will not gain any kind of side effect from the meteorites, if there's any, especially considering the fact that the plumber, while still healing from his injuries, can still perform various feats to impress her, and there are no signs of him weakening.

After her train of thoughts, she doesn't notice Luigi standing in front of her until she opens her eyes and looks down to see the plumber, surprising her a bit. Luigi just smiles at her before chuckling.

Suddenly, a ball of light comes down and takes Luigi's hat. The light appears to be two-dimensional, like a paper. Yes, the light emanating from it even only covers that specific plane. Not wanting to lose his hat, the plumber chases down the paper-ish light. Samus follows him as well.

As they chase down the light, the run deeper through the woods. The trees are denser, making it hard for those two to keep track. Eventually, they are separated.

Samus is the first to come out of the woods. She then jumps down the cliff nearby. Upon landing, she's greeted by someone. That someone looks just like a human, though he has pointy ears, hinting that he's a hylian. He wears a long floppy green hat with a dark blue tip on it, a dark blue cape, a green tunic, white pants, and brown boots. The hylian, Link, walks up to the bounty hunter and offers her some sort of trophy. On its round stand, a miniature of a Super Mushroom is depicted on it. Samus accepts it, but before she can even ask, Link has disappeared.

Luigi somehow manages to meet Samus again after getting separated. Noticing the trophy on Samus's hand, the plumber begins to wonder about it. However, Samus simply shrugs as she has no idea what's actually going on. Despite this, she decided to keep it, as if it's her valuable treasure.

However, both of them don't realize that they are being watched over by Mario and Donkey Kong. Having found what they wanted, the latter begins to make a call using his phone.

"This number is only used to report wanted people. If you happen to find a person featured in our posters, tell us. Anything other than that will not be accepted."

The gorilla grins in satisfaction, then gives his phone to Mario.

On the other side of the phone, a man whose face is partially covered by the visor on his red helmet is just as satisfied as Donkey Kong when he hears Mario's report.

_**Author's Note: The chapters tend to be really short for this fic, but I do hope I can write more words per chapter later on. By the way… now that the first actual chapter has begun, time to notice the fatal flaw!**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Glowing Eyes of Doom

**Chapter 2: The Glowing Eyes of Doom**

At night, Luigi and Samus are back at the base. The latter, now in her Zero Suit, is still examining the trophy she got from Link. Nothing seems to be out of ordinary. It simply looks like a typical figurine on a stand. She tried looking at every part of the trophy, but there's nothing unique about it. Meanwhile, the hatless Luigi passes by then sits beside her, sighing.

"…Luigi? What's in your mind?"

"Hm…"

"It's just a hat. No need to think about it too much."

All of sudden, part of the wall is broken down. The two are surprised to see a huge ape bashing through the base. Following the primate is Mario, the plumber in red.

"Heh heh heh… What do we have here?" the plumber began speaking. "I'm sorry, brother, but you have to accept this!" he then begins to throw a punch straight at Luigi. Luckily, the other plumber intercepts Mario's action by grabbing his arm, keeping him from landing that punch. Seemingly aware of his shorter brother's actions, the plumber in green throws him to the other side of the room. Donkey Kong is about to strike as well, but he gets punched in the face by Luigi, followed by getting paralyzed by Samus's paralyzer, her only held weapon as she's not in her armor.

Realizing that they cannot stay in the base anymore, Luigi has no choice but to run away while the plumber-gorilla duo is still down. Without giving Samus a chance to grab her protective suit, Luigi grabs her arm and drags her along. Of course, the confused Samus also has no choice but to follow the green plumber.

Once they've gotten into the deepest part of the forest, the two stop to catch their breath. However, they then realized that they are now surrounded, as Bob-ombs begin to pop out from every part of the environment. After that, the leader of those wind-up bomb creatures, a muscular bounty hunter in blue shows up. Falcon is his name. He's followed by two additional henchmen, Ness the psychic boy and Beedrill the Poison Bee Pokémon.

"Heh, heh. It's been a while. Do you still remember me?" Falcon said to Luigi.

Seeing Falcon, the plumber in green suddenly recalls his past memory involving him.

It was two years ago. A war was taking place at a region not too far away from the forest where Samus's base is. However, this is just one of the many wars that are happening at the planet. In fact, the crisis that started some time after the meteorites were discovered was actually in the form of these wars. Additionally, it's still on-going even during the recent times. No reason is known yet as of now. At one war, Luigi is one of the very few survivors. He was part of a tiny army, fighting against Falcon's explosive army.

Nowadays, seeing Falcon again pretty much brings back the poor plumber's nightmares. He never expected the bounty hunter, who also happens to be the leader of an army, catching up to him.

Without any hesitation, Captain Falcon commands the Bob-ombs. "Kill him!"

One by one, the Bob-ombs' fuses begin to light up as they charge toward the duo. Luigi and Samus jump away, causing two of the Bob-ombs to crash into each other. The explosion caused by this then hits the other Bob-ombs, like a chain reaction, all the while Luigi and Samus keep dodging every explosion and falling trees. However, despite this, more Bob-ombs keep coming, as if there are millions of them.

All is still fine, until in the middle of the mess, Falcon orders Ness to strike Luigi. Because of the explosions and a lot of dodging, the plumber doesn't realize that the boy is attacking him from behind. At first, he's able to fight back, until Ness gets out a rope and ties him up while they're still fighting. A pretty impressive act coming from a boy fighting against an adult. Meanwhile, Samus, who is further away from Luigi, is suddenly slashed in the right side of her face by the Beedrill. Seeing the blood squirting out from Samus's head, the helpless Luigi can only watch in horror. After that, he passes out, then suddenly…

Dark aura is visible, engulfing his body. He suddenly gets up, eyes glowing yellow, and his appearance has changed. He now wears a black mask, a green bandanna around his neck, and a black jumpsuit. He then quickly disintegrates the rope, releasing himself. After that, he reaches out to a nearby Bob-omb and hurls it to a group of other Bob-ombs, causing more explosion and destruction to the forest. Meanwhile, Samus gets up, feeling weakened from the attack and poison, then sees the whole destruction caused by the "dark side" Luigi, also called Mr. L. Even though she can only see it through her other, still healthy eye, she is surprised at this reveal. Suddenly, Mr. L looks back and stares at Samus. In panic, she shouts, "I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!"

Mr. L stops moving as he remembers about Samus, then he slowly reverts back to Luigi. In horror, he looks around the devastated forest that is caused by none other than himself. "…What have I done?"

However, Ness takes this chance to once again tie up Luigi. Like before, it ended in a success. Now that Luigi is helpless, Falcon's team is almost done with their job. Falcon is now thinking that he also has to capture Samus as well, seeing that she's involved with Luigi now. Suddenly, Mario and Donkey Kong show up in front of the bounty hunter. Captain Falcon then promptly scolds them for making his job difficult. Meanwhile, Samus is trying to stealthily escape from the place by walking behind fallen trees when suddenly she accidentally steps on a twig, snapping it and causing Falcon to notice her.

"There she is!"

Fearing Samus's safety, the tied up Luigi tries to distract the others. He manages to charge forward, knocking down Mario. And so, Samus quickly flees while the others are focusing on Mario. However, the plumber-gorilla duo doesn't give up. The two leave Luigi to Captain Falcon and run after Samus.

Samus keeps running while holding her damaged eye with one hand and the trophy with the other. She has left her only weapon back at Falcon's place when she failed to escape without being noticed, as she accidentally dropped it. After running for a while, she's then stopped by a cliff's edge. She then turns back to see Mario and Donkey Kong finally getting closer to her, meaning that there's no turning back now. Before Mario can get even closer to Samus, she leaps off the cliff into the river below. However, due to her injuries and the poison plus the strong current, she cannot help herself. Also, her trophy is separated from her when she landed in the water. The weakened Samus is then carried to the waterfall.

Back at Falcon's place, Falcon's army is leaving the forest. The plumber-gorilla duo then approaches Falcon and reports to him about what happened to Samus. Luigi, who is dragged along, begins to fear that his only trusted friend is dead.

"Samus… I hope you're still okay…" Luigi thought.

At a lake below the waterfall, Samus's body is seen at the lake's edge. Link approaches her and quickly checks her pulse to see if she's still alive. The pulse is present, and Samus can possibly still be saved. Link then has to find a way to heal all her injuries before it's too late.

_**Author's Note: The fatal flaw becomes more noticeable in this chapter. See if you can spot it!**_


	4. Chapter 3: It's About the Trophy

**Chapter 3: It's About the Trophy…**

A small town. Surrounded by the lush forest areas, it is considered to be one of the most peaceful places, which are very few recently due to the crisis. The people living there don't really care much about the wars. They just feel grateful to live in such peaceful place. There are conflicts, obviously, but it's so uncommon it's hardly noticeable.

Walking to a café, two explorers, Barbara and Jill, are chatting about their recent adventures.

"The watery caves have lame treasures. All we got are these blue orbs that don't seem to serve any other purpose." Barbara said.

"But we got a shiny pearl, Barbara! It's huge!" Jill happily said.

"Huh. I forgot about that."

At the café, they're suddenly greeted with a happy Yoshi dancing to a disco music, with a red flower held in his mouth. However, he's then stopped by the café owner, Kat, shortly after. He's slapped in the face, causing him to get sad and leave. After getting rid of the green dinosaur, Kat greets them.

"Hi there. I'm Kat, and welcome to my café! Usually, Ana works with me here, but she's not here right now, heehee!"

"Well, hello, Kat. What's this place's specialty? We just need something to refresh us a bit." Barbara said.

"We're explorers, Kat!" Jill shouted, causing Barbara to feel annoyed.

"Heehee, well then, you two. I'll make my best drink!"

After waiting for a while, the drinks have been finished. Apparently, the café's specialty is a cup of tea. After taking a few sips, Barbara commented, "This tastes pretty good. I never thought a child like you can make this stuff, let alone owning a café at such a young age."

"Aw… thanks! Actually, I got a help from someone else here. Kirby! Come here! I'd like you to see our guests!"

Not long after that, a round pink creature with short, stubby hands and large red feet shows up. He has chocolate cream on his mouth.

"Oh… not again…" Kat said. The happy Kirby then jumps to the tall seat so that he can clearly see the two explorers. "Hi!"

"That's your assistant?" Barbara asked.

"Yes… but he can cause some trouble sometimes. He likes those sweets… too much."

"He's so cute!" Jill said.

"By the way, I know you're very young and might not, um, reliable enough to us, but… can you tell us about trophies? As in, a small figure on a round base?" Barbara asked.

"Trophies? Small figure on round base? Hm… I think I've seen one." Kat said.

"Really? Where?"

"Um… I think I saw a man and a gorilla holding something like that. I think they're explorers too!"

"Interesting. Anything else you know about it?"

"…No. I thought it's just a little toy."

"It's okay. At least you can give us a little information."

* * *

><p>At a hospital, Samus wakes up on her bed, feeling slightly dizzy. "Where…?"<p>

Feeling her right side of her face, Samus then realizes that someone has covered it in bandages. She still can only see with her left eye, but at least she's glad that she still lives. However, her memories of falling into the river have faded due to her rather short coma, so she becomes clueless regarding what happened to her.

Samus then leaves her bed and room and tries to walk through the corridors. It appears that she's not as weak as before. As she's walking through a corridor, a round pink creature with cat-like ears and wearing a nurse hat spots her, then promptly scolds her.

"Purin! Purin purin purin?! Purin purin!"

Not being able to understand what the creature is saying, Samus simply ignores it and keeps walking, eventually reaching the stairs leading to a lower level floor. There, many activities are seen. A huge, turtle-like creature with a spiky shell, wearing a mailman hat, and holding a mailbag is seen delivering a letter. There's another nurse there, but she's a human, with blonde hair and blue eyes and wears a complete nurse outfit. Two town guards wearing blue armor are walking by, with one appears to be a gerudo, while the other is a blue anthropomorphic falcon… or probably a pheasant. Another anthropomorphic animal, a fox, is seen trying to fix the cracks on the ceiling while being bothered by a blue red-winged being. A yellow mouse-like creature is seen playing with a green-haired man in a red suit.

Just as Samus begins stepping down the stairs even lower, the winged being, Devil, manages to knock the anthropomorphic fox, who is named, well, Fox, off the ladder, causing him to fall into the buckets of paint below. The hospital is definitely messier at this point. The paint even splatters on other people present there. Ignoring what's happening, Samus just runs out of the hospital.

When she steps out from the building, she sees that she's now at a rather foreign place. Without any clue of where to go and what to do, she just walks around the town, until a child-like voice is heard.

"Excuse me, miss!"

Samus looks around until she spots a small, wooden house where the voice is coming from. A young boy in a blue parka stands there, looking at her.

"You seem to be lost, so come here! You can stay in my house!"

Without any other choices, Samus can't help but accept his offer. She enters the small house.

In the living room, the boy, Popo, begins talking to Samus. "By the way, I offered you to stay because there's something important I have to tell you, and only you."

Samus is surprised at his sudden change in tone, from being "happy child"-like tone to a completely serious, yet still child-like tone. The whole important talk is also very sudden.

"Miss Samus, I believe you've met this person, alright?"

Link then shows up from the other room, trophy in hand. It's the Super Mushroom trophy that Samus lost. Samus, at first, wonders how the boy even knew her name, but she then remembers that the guy in the green tunic is the same person she met some time ago. He probably reported to Popo about her.

"Samus, this is Link. He told me everything he saw after he gave you that trophy. I'm actually going to talk about the trophy's purpose. From Link's experience with it, it appears that it contains a certain person's memories, depending on the trophy. Only Link can see those memories, though."

Link then demonstrates it by closing his eyes while still holding the trophy with both hands and concentrating. A vision of a memory is formed.

The first event took place two years ago. Luigi and his two allies, Mewtwo and Mr. Game and Watch, were relaxing in the woods, being positive that they could win the war. The vision then cuts to show the event taking place inside some sort of prison. Luigi, in Mr. L form, was held there, chained by cables that appear to be made of light. He was like a feral animal, as seen by his behavior there. Two orbs of light then hovered down, getting close to Mr. L, but the feral plumber roared, scaring those lights, before he became really exhausted and dropped down on the floor, reverting back to Luigi. The two lights are, in fact, the spirits of Luigi's fallen allies. Despite this, the lights could still help him escape by hovering through the bars then activating the switches that opened the gate and released him from the cables. When Luigi got up, he saw this as an opportunity to escape, so he ran through the dark corridors while still trying to be stealthy so that no guards can find him. He then arrived at a stable, where he got on one of the horses and escaped. After that, the vision fades and Link finally opens his eyes.

Samus is still confused, as Link never even speaks a single word to her. Popo then explains to her.

"Listen up, miss. When I saw Link doing the same memory-reading act for the first time, I asked him about it. He told me that the memory appears to belong to a friend of yours. He was part of a war, but he was then captured by the opposing army."

"…So that's why."

"I think at one point, your friend was attacked in the middle of the escape, forcing him to leave his horse. After that, he tried to escape on his own. And he succeeded that time."

"I can't believe this… From what I saw, he doesn't even seem to act like some sort of threat."

"Because he's not a threat, when he's not activating his dark side…"

Samus then regains her memories of seeing Mr. L for the first time. It was still a shocking reveal to her.

"You're free to believe me or not, because I'm just a kid. However… I've been researching those trophies for quite a while."

*knock* *knock*

Hearing the door being knocked, Popo stops talking and opens the door. It's Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. It wears a mailman hat and is holding a mailbag. It then shows Popo an envelope.

"Oh, for me? Thanks."

The Pichu then gets on the Mount Pokémon, Gogoat, and leaves. Meanwhile, Popo closes the door.

"Okay… speaking of research, my friend Nana is currently climbing up another mountain that is said to have the remnants of the ancients. It is possible that there is some trophy-related information hidden there. Currently, we're trying to learn about the trophies' secrets, because after a closer look, a trophy's base bears a symbol similar to the one I saw at Smash Tower." Popo said as he opens the envelope and briefly skims through the letter.

"So, the trophies are connected to that particular tower? Wait a minute… trophies… there are more than one?!"

"Yep. I don't know how many, but I'm sure that there are more. Well, at least according to Link."

"Then, what am I supposed to do? Help you complete your research? I also have a research of my own, but it's not possible anymore."

"I know it's a stupid request, but yes. You were given that mushroom trophy because Link chose you to help us. Who knows if there's some kind of, well… I don't know, magical properties that can bring world peace, for example."

Link then gives back the Super Mushroom trophy to Samus. He also gives Samus a purple scarf to wear around her neck. Before she can even ask, Popo immediately tells her, "It's just to remind us that you're part of this activity. Also, it looks cool!"

"By the way, um… what's your name?"

"Oh. I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Popo."

"Fine then. Also, don't you feel uncomfortable wearing that outfit?"

"To me, this parka is already part of me. I love my outfit so much, I refuse to take it off, even if at hot places."

Samus just sighs, considering that she might be surrounded by weird people at this point.


	5. Chapter 4: Light of Hope

**Chapter 4: Light of Hope**

At night, in the forest, though not too far from the small town, Mario and Donkey Kong are resting underneath a huge tree. Many fireflies can be seen flying around, giving a breathtaking view for the duo. Among those fireflies, only one of them isn't a firefly. It's noticeably bigger and brighter. That ball of light hovers closer to Mario, making him notice it. His gorilla friend notices it as well.

"Princess… You are here. Um. I am sorry…"

The ball of light simply stays hovering in place for a while, then hovers in a circular motion, signaling the plumber to follow it. And so, Mario gets up and walks, following it. Donkey Kong, not wanting to be left alone, walks along with the plumber.

Deep inside the forest, the yellow light stops, having reached its destination. There, the plumber-gorilla duo stops to see a scythe on the ground. It's not really large, its blade is rather small and there are yellow engravings on the blade.

"That's… your old weapon, isn't it?"

The ball of light hovers up and down, as if it's nodding. After that, the plumber picks up the scythe.

"Thank you, princess. I am going to take care of it. Both Donkey Kong and I will stop the whole crisis!"

The yellow light is Princess Zelda's spirit. She was one of the legendary warriors. She was notable for being one of the bravest female warriors ever existed. She fought primarily with magic, excelled in archery and was known to deliver fatal blows using that scythe. Ever since the wars started, she had been participating in many battles until she finally died. How she died remains a mystery. Many rumors are formed from this particular warrior alone. Possible causes, according to many people, can range from being hung in an unexplored forest to having her corpse being hidden somewhere after being mutilated. Her only trusted companions, Mario and Donkey Kong, are the only ones who can continue her duties. At first, it wasn't possible for the duo to do so because her signature weapon wasn't found yet. That's why the duo has spent their time doing something else, but still relevant to the crisis. Now that they've found the scythe, Mario and Donkey Kong are now confident that they can help Zelda out.

After picking up the scythe, the duo, along with Zelda's spirit, decided to walk out of the forest. Before they can even leave the forest, they encounter the explorer duo Barbara and Jill.

"Hey! You two!" Barbara shouted in surprise.

"Wha-? Do I know you?!" Mario said.

"Actually, we don't, but we heard that you two visited a café in the nearby town."

"Hmph. Now, what do you want?"

"I'd like to take a look at your trophy, just to confirm that you're the ones that the café owner talked about."

"I don't want to do that."

"As expected. We know that you might refuse to work with us. Jill and I are researching the trophies and have been exploring many places for that purpose, but we couldn't find any. If you don't believe us, take a look at our badges!" Barbara shows them her large yellow badge.

"Probably faked."

"Our badges are legit. We know what the fakes actually look like. Fake ones don't glow like this."

"Hmph."

"I see. You really refuse to work with us. You are really this selfish."

Zelda's spirit then hovers near Mario's head, seemingly whispering something to his ear. The plumber is surprised at what the light told him. While still feeling annoyed, he looks back at the two explorers, walks up to them and takes his trophy out from one of the pockets on his coat.

Indeed, Mario and Donkey Kong own a trophy. It's not known yet how they got it, though. The trophy depicts a Smash Ball on it.

"Kat was right! Yay!" Jill happily said.

"Hush!" Barbara silences her partner.

After the two explorers stare at it for a while, Mario then asks, "Now what? What would you like to do with our trophy?"

"Oh. Sorry. Mind if I take a photo of it? From, maybe, three different views?"

"…Sure."

As Mario still holds his trophy, Barbara takes out her camera and begins taking pictures of it: front view, top view and bottom view. Once she's done, she says, "Thanks a lot. Don't worry, we won't let these photos fall into someone else's hands."

"As long as you keep that promise, I'll trust you two."

Barbara nods. And so, the explorer duo leaves Mario, Donkey Kong and Zelda, going deeper into the forest.

"If those explorers actually lie… I'll end them immediately. No questions asked. No more hesitation. No ifs and buts." the plumber thought.


	6. Chapter 5: It Begins

**Chapter 5: It Begins**

Long after Samus left the forest, the colored meteorites which are still oozing some liquid begin to glow. The puddles then change shape to form a humanoid bird-like creature whose color matches with the liquid it originated. All of those bird-like creatures wear the same moss green latex space suit. Apart from color, another way to differentiate them is by their species based. Thanks to the people not bothering those meteorites anymore, the extraterrestrial birds are free to roam without being noticed easily. If they're about to be noticed, they usually turn themselves invisible.

One of those avian aliens, a blue roadrunner, walks near the town. At an open field nearby, Fox is lying down, resting. The roadrunner turns invisible and walks up to the unaware canine, then pulls out a knife. Predictably, the poor Fox is stabbed numerous times as he screams in agony before the last stab lands on his heart, where the knife is then twisted. His screams are heard by a mailman and a biker who happened to walk by. The two then walk to a tall wooden fence that surrounds the field. The biker then takes a look through a hole on one part of the fence, while the mailman, Bowser, tries to see from above the fence. The biker shouts in horror and falls backwards after the unpleasant view. Seeing the biker's reaction, the turtle-like creature has a bad feeling about it. However, before they can even report their findings, the roadrunner alien, holding two knives, proceeds to leap to the duo from behind and stab them on their heads. The knives appear to be made from something far sharper than diamonds, as they can impale through the poor victims' heads, through the skull (and helmet for the biker) and then fatally damaging the brain, without any problem. After all of that, the roadrunner alien then walks away, while turning invisible.

Next, a cyborg ninja under the name Gray Fox is also under attack by an invisible avian alien. Dozens of blades are thrown at him, but he managed to reflect them with his sword. However, this serves as a distraction. The alien, a red turkey-like creature, fires a beam that instantly disintegrates him into nothingness when it hits.

Meanwhile, a gray vulture alien has managed to murder more of the townspeople. It cut the head of a Hammer Bro, poisoned one of the town's two nurses while mutilating the other, caused an explosion that killed both of the town's two guards and a swordsman, and pulled the eyes and the brain out from a Helirin pilot.

Because of this, the town leader, Roy, quickly announces to every townsperson, telling them something along the lines of "Code Red". Apparently, it means that they have to hide in an underground shelter via secret doors that only the townspeople know where, as seen by the panicking people running around to find those doors. However, right after he shouted the announcement from his room, an avian alien shows up and quickly twists his neck, killing him before he even gets a chance to fight back.

Of course, Popo, Link and Samus also run to the shelter upon hearing Roy's announcement from the house's speaker. The former two help escort Samus to a secret door located in the basement as Samus doesn't have any idea what to actually do. Once they've arrived in the shelter, which is a rather dim room, and locked the secret door, they begin a conversation.

"What is happening?" Samus started.

"I don't know. Something must be really urgent if it's Code Red. Yeah, even a small town like this can have such announcement. I hope Leader Roy can tell us." Popo replied.

"Leader Roy?"

Popo then focuses on the monitor in the room, but nothing is happening. Confused after a while, Popo wonders, "Huh… Nothing is shown…"

"…However, if the monitor isn't on after a while, Leader Roy would exclaim "False alarm!" or something. But he didn't." the blue ice climber continued.

"Are you sure this is a serious problem?" Samus asked.

"Not sure. But Leader Roy hasn't told us anything… I think something bad is happening to him."

Suddenly, they hear sounds of broken glass and ceramic from above. The sounds are so loud they can even reach the trio's ears down there.

"There is indeed something bad happening… By the way, I don't know why, but I want all of us to stay silent. Don't make a single noise."

Link nods, while Samus is puzzled at first, but she follows the ice climber's order anyway. As they try to stay silent, more noises from above can be heard like a dropped cupboard, forcibly bashed doors, as well as the usual broken glass and ceramic. It's currently unknown how long they can survive underground at this point…


End file.
